Too Late
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: Johnny returns from his journey to become cold, but has he succeeded? He then seeks out to find Squee but he finds out, its simply too late... ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM…there, I did my part!

Warning: Rated T but that usually doesn't stop you younger folks…

Note: Too late…simply too late...

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late<strong>

* * *

><p>Johnny walked along the frozen pavement. It was mid December and calm flakes of snow blew in the night wind. Nny walked along with hands stuffed into his trench coat pockets, refusing the urge to tremble. He had just gotten back from his journey to try to destroy his emotions, to be cold. However, he had failed and even though he didn't need to return he still felt the need to. This place, the city, was the only place he knew. The man's dark eyes soon fell upon his old house but he didn't want to go inside, not yet. He gazed wandered to the house next to it.<p>

"_Squeegee…"_

The thought was almost as silent as a whisper.

"_Maybe…he has not forgotten me!"_

Without hesitation Johnny bounded up to the house's window and peeked in. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He tried to pull the window up but it soon became clear it was locked. The man sighed as it meant he would have to break the window open, but surely Squee would understand…

Johnny returned moments later with a metal mallet in hand and sent it flying at the glass. It shattered and glass shards flew everywhere! Nny calmly went in but was startled by what he saw. The mallet fell to the floor, just barley missing the man's feet. The room was completely redecorated! The smiley face wallpaper that had lined the room was no were to be seen and instead a pale gray paint replaced it. Nny trailed his finger across the wall as if he could not believe what he was seeing. Piles of dirty clothes littered the floor and beer bottles took up every inch of storage space. Nicotine filled the air and Nny wrinkled his nose in disgust. He turned to the bed which was nothing more than an urine soaked mattress. Just then a scrawny man burst into the room, tearing Johnny from his thoughts! In his haste the man tripped over some dirty clothes and promptly cut himself on the freshly shattered glass. The man wiggled on the floor as he attempted to stand up and began to spout cuss words the deeper the glass cut him. Nny didn't move a step closer to the man but instead gazed down upon him. He leaned his head back and balanced on his heels for a moment, annoyed by the man's pathetic behavior. Out of patience, in a quick fluid movement, Johnny had the man by his neck and pinned his against the wall. He flipped out a knife and held it up to the man's neck.

"Where. Is. Squee." Johnny's voice was venomous and cracked, hard to understand.

"Who the fuck are you! Get the fuck out of my house you crazy freak!"

The man's breath stunk of alcohol which made Nny slightly recoil. Johnny closed his eyes and sighed. He repeated his question.

"Where is Squee?"

"I don't fucken know but he doesn't live here if that is what you are saying you insane fuck! Now let me go!"

"Todd Casil! You know no one of that name?"

Johnny began to shake the man as if willing him to remember.

"N-no…but…a couple, Mr. Casil and Mrs. Casil sold me this place!"

"I see…"

"Now let me go you wacky prick!"

The man attempted to push Johnny away but once the word "wacky" graced his ears the man has chosen his faith. Nny began to laugh and laugh and laugh!

"You, fool! Do you realize what you have done! You have spoken my least favorite word and I come looking for a friend but what do you do? Speak my least favorite word…."

With a quick slit to the throat the man was dead. Nny again looked around the room, no sign of Squee. Johnny was out the window and soon in the yard, no sign of Squee.

"Squee?"

No reply.

"Squee!"

Pure silence.

"Squeegee!"

Nny hung his head down low and began to silently curse. Was Squee really gone?

_Wait! Squee must still be at the Defective Head Meat Institute Asylum!_

Johnny smiled at his newfound idea. Yes, he would go check the asylum!

_You won't find him, I assure you…_

Nny froze. The thoughts weren't his own but the voice was unfamiliar as well.

"…Who is there," Johnny looked around ,"Who dares deny my idea!"

_Me…Shmee!_

Nny mouthed the words.

"Come out you coward! What have you done to Squee!"

_Nothing. They took me away from Squee as soon as he was wheeled away into the asylum. I haven't seen him since…_

"You…you lair! Come out and say that to my face!"

_As you wish…come get me, I'm under the bushes._

As soon as the words were spoken Johnny began to tear at the bushes and soon found a worn out, long forgotten Shmee.

"Now say that to my face!"

_They took me away from Squee as soon as he was wheeled away into the asylum. I haven't seen him since…_

"Oh no, you are still lying! Squee is rather well aged now. You are just jealous because he didn't need you anymore! Haha, yes, that's it!"

Johnny began to straggle the teddy and rip at his stitches, the ones he had originally caused.

_Do you think Squee would appreciate you ripping up his beloved friend?_

Johnny stopped and hesitated to continue. Instead of chucking out more stuffing he threw the bear to the ground as hard as he could.

_Go to the asylum and see, Squee is nowhere to been seen…_

The man was breathing hard now and after a few seconds he had made his decision.

"Alright, I will! But if you are wrong you will surely pay…and you're coming with me!"

* * *

><p>The pair soon arrived at the "Defective Head Meat Institute." Nny walked in as confident as ever. He went up to the front desk and cleared his throat.<p>

"Miss, I have come to pick up a child by the name of Squee."

"Squee…?"

"Oh no, sorry! I mean Todd Casil but he response to the name Squee as well…"

Nny clasped his hands and tried to make the most sincere smile possible.

"Ahh, I see…I shall look him up…no sorry sir, there is no one here that goes by the name Todd Casil."

"W-what? You must be mistaken, did you use two Ds to spell Todd?

"Yes sir, I did. In fact, I got results but it appears Todd Casil is dead."

"Dead….what do you mean his is dead...when did he, DIE!"

"Now sir, there is no need to shout. Todd Casil passed away a few months ago due to a mishap in a mental therapy experiment." The lady fixed her glasses and wheeled away to focus on something far more important. "Have a good day sir."

Johnny stood still, the word "dead" still rung in his head.

"Have a good day…?" The man grew furious, "Have a GOOD day!"

Nny began to rip at his hair and his felt the intense need to murder.

"Oh, that is very considerate of you, but I ask you, how can I have a good day when I have found out my one and only friend is dead! DEAD!" Nny paused to take a breath, "This place…evil…crusted with the most morbid behaviors of humanity! Squee was perhaps the last scrap of innocence on this horrible Earth! How dare this place take Squee! How dare it!"

Johnny grabbed the lady by the neck and ripped her out of her seat.

"How dare it…"

Johnny walked out enraged and coated in flecks of blood. His eyes were crazy and his fists seemed permanently fused to his knives. The building was aflame behind him and screams of the burning damned filled the air. Nny looked down at Shmee, it hadn't lied, this time...

* * *

><p>Nny walked along the local graveyard. Miles and miles of graves could be seen, a good portion he was responsible for. He would normally smile as he saw the gravestones of his victims but not today. Nny's eyes looked over every tombstone looking for the simple words "Todd Casil." He almost dreaded finding it, perhaps Squee didn't have a tombstone. The thought hurt him more. After a few minutes of scanning graves he spotted a fresh little grave.<p>

_Here lies_

"_Todd Casil"_

_Died of mishap in experimentation._

Johnny closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Perhaps he could have saved him if he had come back sooner. Nny's eyes snapped open and in a burst of rage began to pound on top of the little tombstone. He pounded and pounded. He pounded until he could no more. Johnny slid down to his knees and silent tears fell from his face. It was then and there how much Nny realized how much Squee really meant to him. Small cracks and chunks of rock were missing from the tombstone now, it looked like all the others, nothing special. Johnny clasped his hands over his face over come with sorrow. It had been far too long since he had felt such emotion. The snow had become thick now and Johnny sat there, head low perhaps for an eternity. By the time the man came out of his trance he was covered with snow as well as the tombstone.

Shmee had remand silent the whole event and only now did he speak;

_I had loved him too you know, but there was nothing I could do. However, you could have done something._

The insult was lost on Johnny, "Yes bear…I could have." He placed Shmee against the tombstone and walked off. His eyes were cold, his arms were cold, his legs were cold. He had wanted to become cold but not like this. Never like this. That horrible asylum had taken perhaps the last innocent, pure one from the Earth but now, Squee's purity will last untouched forever in Heaven. If Squee was to live perhaps a few more years, months, days, perhaps he would have lost that purity. He would have to...eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"_Yes…",_ Johnny thought.

"_It is better this way…"_


End file.
